


Can We Start Over?

by tectonicSpace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jschlatt Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: Schlatt cheated on Wilbur, then karma hit hard.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 52





	Can We Start Over?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be, but I know it'll only be one chapter. Anyways, enjoy!

Schlatt and Wilbur dated for about a year. They lived together, they spent all their time together, Wilbur was utterly obsessed with his boyfriend, he was his muse. So you can imagine Wilbur's reaction when he came home from his office one night and caught Schlatt in bed with a random guy that Wilbur didn't even recognize. 

Schlatt tried to defend himself, telling Wilbur that it was a mistake, telling him that he was sorry. Wilbur knew all of that was bullshit so he broke things off with Schlatt and kicked him out.

Schlatt ended up dating the guy he cheated on Wilbur with. Schlatt was completely out of his life and he was content with that. Until one night, Wilbur was sitting in his living room, drinking tea and watching a documentary about whales. He heard a knock at the door so he paused the tv and got up. "Who is coming over this late at night?" Wilbur took a sip of his tea and opened the door. 

Wilbur saw a familiar face, one he never wanted to see again. Schlatt was standing in the hallway of the apartment building, right in front of Wilbur's door. Wilbur glared at the younger man and slammed the door in his face. "Fuck off. Go away." 

Schlatt swallowed his pride and clenched his fists. "Wilbur I need a place to stay for the night. He cheated on me." Wilbur opened the door again and stifled back a laugh. "Wow Schlatt that must really feel awful. Having the person you love cheat on you, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Shut the fuck up Wil, I get that you're mad but the other closest person to me is Minx and I really don't want to stay with her." Wilbur took another sip from his tea and leaned against the doorframe. "Why should I help you? Give me one good reason." 

"Because I've changed, I'm a better man now, and I understand that getting cheated on really fucking sucks. Also It's too late to get a hotel room, I have nowhere else. Please can I stay? Just for once night."

Wilbur stayed silent for a minute, then sighed. "Fine. Come inside." Wilbur let him inside, then shut the door and went back to the living room. Schlatt sat down on the opposite end of the couch that Wilbur was on. 

"Oh what the fuck. Wil what's this? This looks boring as shit. Can we watch something else?" Wilbur shook his head. "My house, my rules. You don't have to watch it if you don't want to." Schlatt groaned and got comfortable on the couch, resting his feet on Wilbur's lap. Wilbur looked down to his lap, he thought about moving Schlatt's legs, but he got comfortable and he just let it go.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = =

After what felt like hours, the documentary ended. Schlatt sat up and sighed in relief. "Jesus christ, fucking finally. Wilbur I have never understood why you like those things, have you even seen monkeys? Those things are way cooler."

Wilbur smiled a bit at that. He always loved when Schlatt would go on rants about monkeys, they would stay awake all night sometimes, just arguing about what the best animal was. He quick pushed those thoughts out of his head. _He hated Schlatt. He was finally over him. He can't be thinking about when they were together._

"So what now? You gonna go to bed or do you want to watch something way less boring with me?" Wilbur rolled his shoulders and stretched. "I'm not that tired, I guess we can watch something." 

The two of them ended up watching a random horror film together. At about the halfway point of the movie, Schlatt noticed that Wilbur had scooted closer to him. He didn't know if Wilbur had realized he was doing it, so he casually put his arm around him. Although, Wilbur noticed that. "Wh- Schlatt get your arm off me." 

_Shit._ Schlatt thought. He moved his hand away and focused back on the movie. Well- he tried to anyway. He kept getting distracted and glancing over at Wilbur. They had a lot of memories together. Schlatt's mind started to wander. Some were bad.. _Schlatt you fucking dickhead! I can't believe you! If you love me like you say you do, stop flirting with minx! I saw those texts!_ Some were good.. _Wilbur dug his nails into his lover's back. "I'm sorry Wilbur, i love you.." "I-i'm sorry too Schlatt" Wilbur made a whimpering sound as his boyfriend--_

Schlatt mentally slapped himself. "STOP IT. Don't do this to yourself." He thought. Apparently Schlatt had zoned out for longer than he thought, because the movie was near the end, and Wilbur was fast asleep, leaning on Schlatt's shoulder. 

"Goddammit Wil.." Schlatt wanted to leave Wilbur on the couch with him, but he knew that Wilbur would make a fuss about it, so he just picked Wilbur up and took him into his room. He put Wilbur down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Right before Schlatt left the room, he leaned down and kissed Wilbur's forehead.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = = = = = = =

Wilbur woke up in his bed the next morning. He didn't remember falling asleep there, but he shrugged and got out of bed. After checking his phone notifications, he went into his bathroom and got in the shower. 

When that was finished, Wilbur threw on a simple outfit, and went out to the living room to check on Schlatt. Schlatt wasn't on the couch, or anywhere in the living room. "Um, Schlatt?" 

The older male heard Schlatt's voice coming from the kitchen. "I'm in here dude." Wilbur walked into the other room and the moment he stepped into the kitchen he was hit with a delicious smell. "Schlatt did you make breakfast? You never used to do that." Schlatt chuckled and started fixing a plate of food for Wilbur. "Yeah well i can cook dipshit. It's not that hard. Also I know how lazy you are in the morning, you wouldn't have done it."

"Fuck you.... but also thank you." Wilbur sat down at the table. Schlatt came over and sat beside him a minute or two later. Wilbur was taken aback by the amount of effort Schlatt put into this. "God stop ogling the food. What next? You gonna take a photo of it and post it on instagram?" Wilbur looked at Schlatt and smiled. "No i'm just thinking about how you never did any of this when we were together."

"Yes I did you goddamn liar. Do you know how many times I made you breakfast in bed when you were sick? Don't paint me to be the asshole boyfriend. I was good to you Wilbur, you seem to forget that." 

"Yeah but then you ruined all of that." Wilbur grabbed a fork and started eating. "Yeah it really fuckin sucks too, I lost the best ass." Wilbur nearly spit out his food, he leaned over and slapped Schlatt's hand. "Shut up you dick." Wilbur didn't sound angry when he said that though, it sounded light, like teasing. 

"No but honestly, Wilbur I was thinking last night," "Well that's a first." Wilbur cut in. "No fucking- shut up, let me speak. I was thinking about us, and I wanted to know.. Do you maybe wanna.. give it another shot?"

"Give what another shot?" Schlatt sighed. "I don't know.. us? I miss you Wilbur. I started realizing how much I missed out on when I got here." Wilbur put his fork down and went quiet.

"Wilbur? Wil please say something or I might actually die from embarrassment." Wilbur chuckled, then leaned over and kissed Schlatt's cheek. "Yeah, I've missed you too. I suppose I can give you another chance."

Schlatt smiled and hugged Wilbur. "Thank god. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."


End file.
